The Christmas of '97
by twilighthp95
Summary: It's the Christmas of 1998, just a few months after Voldemort was killed, and the Weasleys are planning a little gettogether, with the whole gang back together again. Yes, this is a fluff piece. Enjoy anyway. HG, RHr
1. Chapter 1

**Purely fluff, my friends. No conflict to this story. Nada. Zip. Nothing. But it's a Christmas story, and who doesn't love a Christmas story? (Unless you don't celebrate Christmas. No offense.)**

A young man stared out the window. It was twenty degrees and snowing. There were thousands of thoughts raging in his head, a few taking over and worrying him beyond belief.

_What if she doesn't come? What if the weather makes her have to stay at home? But that doesn't make sense, weather doesn't affect Apparition. Still … What if she doesn't come? What if the weather makes her have to stay at home?_

A voice snapped him out of his daydream.

"Give it a rest, Ron!" suggested Percy haughtily. "She'll come if she wants to."

"You're just jealous because Hermione's coming for Christmas and Penelope's not!" fumed Ron. Percy just walked off silently, his nose about three inches from the ceiling. And it was a high ceiling.

"Good one, little brother," chuckled George. Ron glanced cautiously at him before answering. George had been odd lately, switching back and forth between depressed and his usual happy-go-lucky self after Fred's death. The truth was, he felt guilty having fun without Fred. But he had never, ever told anyone that, especially his many brothers.

"Thanks," replied Ron. "Percy can still be such a prat sometimes. Even after he came back from working at the Ministry, he's still his usual self." George nodded.

"Now, with most people, that would be a good thing," he reflected. "But Percy's usual self is just …" Both boys shuddered. "Percy," finished George disgustedly.

As they were laughing, the faintest of pops reached them- but it was enough for Ron, and he whirled around instantly. He saw a bobbing ponytail of tamed, bushy hair making its way toward his front door. But, oh, no, not just any bobbing ponytail of tamed, bushy hair. That was his very _favorite _bobbing ponytail of tamed, busy hair.

He ran out the door and caught up with Hermione with ease, his long legs reaching her in only a few strides. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Ron," she greeted him. "It seems like it's been forever since we've all been together. This Christmas is going to be so fun!" She reached up and put her arms around his neck to kiss him on the cheek. Someone cleared their throat behind her. She whirled around, blushing brighter than ever she had before, clasping her hands behind her back. When she saw who it was, she let out a gasp of relief.

"Ginny! Never scare me like that again! I thought you were your mother!" she cried, her hand over her heart and almost collapsing with laughter.

"Good! It worked!" Ginny managed to squeak out before she began laughing uncontrollably, tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Some things I will never understand. School. And giggling," announced Ron, annoyed. But, of course, this only caused the girls to laugh harder, louder, and longer.

"Sorry, Ron," laughed Hermione.

"I'm sorry, too … if I interrupted anything," managed Ginny, before rendering herself once again unable to speak with her laughter. Hermione stopped laughing in order to blush.

"Yes, well. I suppose that's one problem we won't have when Harry shows up next week," replied Ron acidly, glaring.

"Nope. Guess not," replied Ginny, unembarrassed. Ron blushed for her, he was so embarrassed. But before he could say anything, Mrs. Weasley came bustling into sight in the doorway in her familiar robes and apron to greet Hermione.

"Hermione dear!" she called cheerfully. She hurried outside and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said politely.

"Wonderful to have you, dear," cooed Mrs. Weasley. Then, she announced routinely, "You're incredibly thin, my dear! We'll cure that quick enough. Come in and have a bite to eat."

"But you can't possibly have anything ready! It's ten o'clock in the morning! Right between meals. I can wait until lunch, don't worry. I had breakfast this morning, I'm fine," protested Hermione, as usual.

"No trouble at all," Mrs. Weasley called over her shoulder, already halfway to the door. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Your mother …" she said fondly to her companions.

"I know," they both replied.

Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway again.

"Ginny!" she called. "Take Hermione's bags up to your room. I'm making pot roast, so hurry if you want some."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's bags and ran off immediately, Ron and Hermione following after her. They sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Mrs. Weasley dished out three heaping portions of roast beef, mashed potatoes, cooked carrots, and gravy. She set the plates down on the table and tactfully left the room as Hermione and Ron began to eat. Ginny ran in moments later.

"I'll get your bags later," she told Hermione through a mouthful of steaming potatoes.

"I'll get them. It's no trouble. Really," emphasized Hermione.

"Okay," agreed Ginny cheerfully. Hermione laughed, and they all ate in silence- a sure way to tell how good the food is.

This visit was much, much different than the last time they'd all been together, for the wedding. For starters, Voldemort was dead. Also, Mrs. Weasley wasn't making them slave over the wedding, so she would let them all actually be able to talk- though she still wouldn't let Ron and Hermione out of her sight.

They were all sitting through another Christina Warbeck Christmas special, the kids laughing over last year's, after which Fleur (who hated Christina) had done her own rendition of "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love". Even when the joke stopped being funny and the special was over, they spent the entire night laughing over one thing or another.

Before, it had been so tense. They had to always worry about who might burst through the door at any minute, and even if they were on their side, what news they might bring. Who might die next. How long they would even live- because surely it couldn't be much longer if something didn't give. Then, they had finally defeated Voldemort.

Now they were free to be normal, free to be typical teenagers, not having to worry about being attacked or killed or anything of the sort. That night, they didn't seem to have a care in the world. And they didn't.

The Christmas of 1998 was on its way to turning out to be the best Christmas any of them could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**OOPS ALERT: I messed up the title. The Chistmas of 1997 actually took place during the 7th book, if you think about it. So, this story is about the Christmas of 1998. However, I will not be changing the title because if people search "The Christmas of '97" they won't find it. I could explain it here, but most people don't read the Author's Note. Anyway. Read and enjoy!**

Over the next few days, Christmas really _came_.

Many people believe that Christmas comes on December 25 each year, but, for most, this is not the case. Christmas really comes when people are with their family and friends, enjoying each other's company and being a part of the spirit of the season- when they have no hard feelings toward any man. And the Burrow lived and breathed Christmas spirit, though the holiday was still two weeks away.

The only thing missing was Harry. He now lived in his own home, of course, as he had no parents to speak of, and no real childhood home- just a childhood house. His home was a beautiful cottage in Godric's Hollow. He was now in training to be an Auror, as was Ron. As it turned out, each Auror trainee got a mentor. Ron's mentor had let him have three weeks off to be with his family, two before Christmas and one after, but Harry had only been able to get one before and one after. However, they knew he would be celebrating with them eventually, and nothing could completely stop them from having fun.

"So, Ginny. How do you like being a seventh year?" asked Hermione enviously, during a rare pause in the eating and laughing.

"Good," grinned Ginny. "Just got home the day before you came. It's awesome to have all the privileges. All the younger kids are deathly afraid of us. I'm really busy, though. I have the NEWTs coming up, and then there's the Quidditch team. I'm the Captain, so it's pretty time-consuming."

"Congratulations," replied Hermione. But she really had nothing more to say after that. She couldn't even try to start a conversation- even after all those years of Harry and Ron playing and watching Quidditch, she still didn't get it at all.

Ginny and Hermione often went up to Ginny's room at least one night that Hermione was staying at the Burrow and had "girl time". They painted each other's nails, redid makeup again and again, and told each other absolutely everything. Not only did they tell everything that they wanted to, which was a lot, but they also had to answer any questions the other one asked honestly. This was an unspoken rule. Being "girly" wasn't always like Hermione, but she was the biggest girly-girl in the world, one night per Burrow stay.

Of course, this visit was no different, and this time, while they were having "girl time", Ginny asked if being with Ron before Harry got there was awkward now that Hermione was Ron's girlfriend.

"No," Hermione replied without hesitation. "That's one of the very best things about having a boyfriend who used to be your best friend. Never awkward at all, because you actually have things to talk about. It's a lot different from having a boyfriend you hardly know- like Lavender did. In that case, you don't have anything to talk about, which is probably why she wouldn't stop snogging him."

Ginny snorted.

"I think she was just a -" she began.

"Yes, well, there's that, too," replied Hermione thoughtfully.

And, as usual, they both cracked up.

This ritual usually took place before Harry got to the Burrow, because it usually took place not long after Hermione got there, and it made Ron very, very nervous. He got very annoyed. What were they talking about, anyway? Was it him? Had he done something wrong? Didn't they realize how they were torturing him? Honestly. Girls. And he never had anyone to complain to, because Harry wasn't there. Luckily, it was only one night.

The rest of the time, they all hung out together. They didn't play Quidditch, of course, but they joked and laughed and listened to music.

They also waited for the rest of Ron's brothers to get home. Percy now worked in the Ministry again, his old self, and neither of the other two had switched their occupations. For the first time since they had been married, Bill and Fleur would be coming home for Christmas. Charlie would, too. Mrs. Weasley had already cleaned and prepared her scissors.

On the fifteenth, four days before Harry was expected, Bill and Fleur arrived. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George were having lunch as Mrs. Weasley began preparing dinner (and Percy was, yes, working), when, suddenly, there was a small noise outside, and Mrs. Weasley ran faster than anyone would've thought possible to greet her son and his wife. The rest of them only reluctantly put down their forks and trudged outside. After all, they were bound to come inside sometime.

"Hello, Mom," said Bill.

"Hello, dear! I haven't seen you since this summer, how've you been?" she asked, hugging him before holding him at arm's length and looking him up and down.

"Good," replied Bill cautiously.

"Doesn't look it," replied Mrs. Weasley critically. "Isn't Fleur feeding you? Come eat. It's chicken soup."

She hurried back in to dish out another bowl of soup.

"I still do not zink your muzzer likes me," Fleur announced haughtily to the Weasley children at large.

"No, I don't think so either," replied Ginny cheerily. Normally, she didn't take after Luna's quality of embarrassing honesty, but Molly wasn't the only one who didn't enjoy Fleur's company. Ron, however, said quite a dazzled hello, and Hermione instantly began glaring at Fleur, on Ginny's side now.

"Come on, Ginny. Be nice," begged Bill. "I haven't seen any of you in ages. You've all grown even more, haven't you? There must be some secret to it." He looked at Hermione mock-threateningly. "You haven't been helping them with Stretching Charms lately, have you?" Everyone laughed and Hermione shook her head.

"Where's number four?!" Bill added, shocked. "Where's Harry? Don't tell me he's already off and married with his own house and his own family and no time for you all?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to glare.

"I doubt it. Ze boy was always a leetle shy and not so attractive as you, Bill," Fleur said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"He'll be here in a few days," Ginny growled through gritted teeth. Bill looked like he was in severe pain from trying so hard not to laugh.

"Come eat, you lot!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from somewhere unseen.

They all trudged inside. Fleur huffed ahead, and Bill stayed further back, next to Ginny.

"Okay, she provoked you that time," he muttered, unable to keep from grinning and still obviously fighting not to burst out into extremely loud laughter.

"Of course she did. It's always her fault," replied Ginny scornfully, pushing Bill over the edge.

By the time they reached the house, he had managed to compose himself. They all went and ate, catching up on basic facts in between bites.

Fleur announced that she had "zome beig newz" that couldn't be shared until everyone had arrived for the holiday and was together. Mrs. Weasley, still working on dinner just a few feet away from Fleur's chair, flinched and seemed to be halfway to dying of severe pain and halfway to jumping for joy. She hadn't been told the news in advance, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out.

The next day, Charlie arrived from Romania. He, too, was shocked at Harry's absence and made comments that caused Ginny to glare at him. But that's not too hard to do.

"Now," said Mrs. Weasley threateningly the moment she had him inside, "you need a haircut. No running away, either. Sit. Right this instant. I mean it, young man."

"Fine," sighed Charlie, though he was smiling. Of course he had known this was going to happen. It happened at least every other time he dropped in at home for a visit or his mother visited him in Romania.

And all through these occurrences, everyone laughed and joked and played around, forgetting about hostility and annoyance. They just had fun.

And that's when Christmas really _came_.

**You all must have been looking out for Christmas stories, because I got an enormous response to this one! I was thrilled! Keep on reading, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to apologize for any confusion about the title. When I posted Chapter 2, it was called "The Christmas of '98" for those of you who got it on Story Alert. Then I decided that it would confuse people to change the name, so I changed it back. I am SO sorry, and I hope that there isn't anyone who can't find it because of all the madness. Thanks for reading!**

**Now. My personal longest chapter ever. I plan on having 7 chapters, and it's hard to fit a story with any sort of detail into seven short chapters. So, instead, I made a long chapter. Warning: It's very mushy. Read and enjoy anyway!**

The days of the Christmas season flew by as they celebrated and enjoyed their time together. Each day seemed closer to twenty-four minutes than twenty-four hours. But it would have seemed even shorter if they weren't still waiting for Harry.

Then, one morning about a week after Hermione had arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley shouted up the staircase that anyone who wanted breakfast had better get downstairs to the kitchen, and fast. Of course this breakfast announcement woke Ginny and Hermione up like no other announcement could. They were stretching and yawning and struggling to make themselves get out from under the warm blankets on such a cold day when, suddenly, Ginny noticed the calendar.

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up, wake up!" she shouted, immediately getting out of bed to jump up and down in front of her calendar. Hermione, of course, was already awake and came up behind Ginny to see why on Earth the calendar had made her jump up and down. They saw it every day, and every time it had the same numbered squares that magically crossed themselves out at the end of the day and the same corny picture of Rudolph and his blinking red nose. Honestly.

But as soon as she saw the calendar, she, too, seemed to, if not begin to jump up and down, at least wake up a little more. She tried in vain to calm Ginny down. It was no use. She finally gave up and Ginny was still jumping up and down as they left her room. She went to go remind her family of the good news.

It was the nineteenth. The day Harry was coming.

Hermione hurried to keep up with her as she ran down the stairs towards the kitchen at record speed. When she turned the corner, she gasped.

"HARRY'S HERE!" she shouted. She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek and sat on his lap.

"Early," she added as an afterthought.

Everyone (including the Weasley parents and a very red Harry) but Ron and George were already in the kitchen, and they laughed at her. She quickly pulled a chair up next to her boyfriend as Hermione came over to give him a hug.

"Hello, Ginny," he said, smiling.

"Hi, Hermione," he added as she hugged him.

Luckily, she had finished doing this and found her own seat across the table from her two friends by the time her own boyfriend stumbled in.

"'Ello mate," Ron mumbled as he fell into a chair beside Hermione. "'S too early to be awake," he added to no one in particular. "'M going back to bed after breakfast."

Everyone laughed again, in good spirits as they dug into large onion omelets with huge side helpings of bacon and home fries and Mrs. Weasley dished up two more plates for her children, while the various conversations in the room resumed, having been brought to a halt when Ginny made her dramatic entrance.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked Harry as she hungrily eyed the overflowing plate of food her mother was about to set in front of her, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Last night sometime. I wanted to get here as soon as possible, so as soon as I got home from training, I packed and came down. I probably ended up getting here around two," he answered before he took another big bite of his mandatory second helping of breakfast.

"Hello, Harry!" cried George merrily as he came in, awake and fully ready for the day, not even in his pajamas.

"Hey, George," Harry replied. He wasn't sure how to act around George since Fred's death (he'd heard about how he'd been acting) but he decided to just act normal and take whatever happened.

"How's McGonagall as Headmistress?" he asked, turning to Ginny.

"Great," replied Ginny enthusiastically. "So much better than that evil Snape. Not even all the Slytherins were sad to hear about that one. Our new Transfiguration teacher's really annoying, though. She's one of those ones that are young but act all old and bitter. Professor Burnoy, or something. No one can even pronounce it the way she does. German, we think. Then there's the new DADA professor- Mr. Dajon- whose name is French but who is completely American-sounding. I don't even know the Muggle Studies professor's name- you remember I told you that one time I wasn't taking it- but she's supposed to be a real beast."

Harry was in long catch-up conversations like this with one person or another all day long. First, Ginny talking about school. Then, Ron (who never had gone back to bed) talking about training. Then, Hermione talking about her work in

The only way to get something done right is to do it yourself, after all.

Now nothing was missing. Everyone was here, everyone was together, and most of all, everyone was happy.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and George had a good time playing Quidditch- don't ask how to play with four people, because it wasn't pretty- while Hermione was satisfied to watch and try to get some idea of what the heck they were supposed to be doing. The adults were satisfied to sit by the fire and "be boring", according to George. But later, after several hours of being outside in twenty-degree weather and fifteen-mph winds, they were _all_ ready to "be boring".

They all sat around the fire in the sitting room. Harry and Ginny sat together looking at the sparkling Christmas tree, its twinkling lights reflected in their eyes as they smiled at each other and kissed softly. Ron and Hermione were sharing a chair by the fire to get warm. The adults were listening to soft carols coming from the radio. Everyone had smiles on their faces and Christmas in their hearts. They didn't even need to talk.

Everyone had worried about this Christmas. It held so many firsts for them all. First Christmas without Tonks and Lupin. First Christmas that all the kids hadn't arrived on the Hogwarts Express. But most of all, first Christmas without Fred. They'd been warned how hard this would be, especially on the kids- George in particular. But everyone was there for each other. Everyone had friends and family around them that were going through all the same firsts. They could help each other, and it wouldn't be long before they would never have to go through such a new sort of Christmas again.

It was the picture of familial bliss. There was a tall, twinkling Christmas tree, a roaring, popping fire, homemade snacks on the table, mugs full of hot chocolate in everyone's hands, and warmth all around.

Mrs. Weasley decided right then and there to make a toast.

She said that it was a blessing to have all her children and honorary children be able to come home to her for such a long holiday season. Some people only saw their family one day a year, on Christmas. But their Christmas was almost three weeks long. She said that she knew this would be a hard Christmas but she already saw that they were helping each other through it and could do it a thousand times over if they needed to.

With tears in her eyes, she sat back down and everyone made sure that they thanked her sincerely for her willingness to share her feelings with them before they went back to what they had been doing, which was just being happy.

They all moved to the dining room. They were having a little welcome feast for Harry. There were lots of dishes of fresh peas, carrots, asparagus, sprouts, and mushrooms, as well as boiled potatoes, perfectly browned chicken, and cooked-to-perfection filets. It was enough food to feed an army, though there were just barely more than ten people at the table.

The chatter of this morning resumed as they all called across the table for their favorites to be passed, tried to get someone's attention so they could pass the heavy dish they had taken a helping of, and chatted idly with their neighbors.

There were several more toasts made over the course f the night, getting more and more eccentric as more and more wine was brought out. It wasn't until they were all on second helps of dessert- truffle and countless types of pies- that Fleur stood up to make her own.

She toasted family and friends, Christmas, holidays, and all the usual things before she finally got to her point. She announced to the entire table that she was pregnant.

**Surprise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to apologize for any confusion about the title. When I posted Chapter 2, it was called "The Christmas of '98" for those of you who got it on Story Alert. Then I decided that it would confuse people to change the name, so I changed it back. I am SO sorry, and I hope that there isn't anyone who can't find it because of all the madness. Thanks for reading!**

**Now. My personal longest chapter ever. I plan on having 7 chapters, and it's hard to fit a story with any sort of detail into seven short chapters. So, instead, I made a long chapter. Warning: It's very mushy. Read and enjoy anyway!**

The days of the Christmas season flew by as they celebrated and enjoyed their time together. Each day seemed closer to twenty-four minutes than twenty-four hours. But it would have seemed even shorter if they weren't still waiting for Harry.

Then, one morning about a week after Hermione had arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley shouted up the staircase that anyone who wanted breakfast had better get downstairs to the kitchen, and fast. Of course this breakfast announcement woke Ginny and Hermione up like no other announcement could. They were stretching and yawning and struggling to make themselves get out from under the warm blankets on such a cold day when, suddenly, Ginny noticed the calendar.

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up, wake up!" she shouted, immediately getting out of bed to jump up and down in front of her calendar. Hermione, of course, was already awake and came up behind Ginny to see why on Earth the calendar had made her jump up and down. They saw it every day, and every time it had the same numbered squares that magically crossed themselves out at the end of the day and the same corny picture of Rudolph and his blinking red nose. Honestly.

But as soon as she saw the calendar, she, too, seemed to, if not begin to jump up and down, at least wake up a little more. She tried in vain to calm Ginny down. It was no use. She finally gave up and Ginny was still jumping up and down as they left her room. She went to go remind her family of the good news.

It was the nineteenth. The day Harry was coming.

Hermione hurried to keep up with her as she ran down the stairs towards the kitchen at record speed. When she turned the corner, she gasped.

"HARRY'S HERE!" she shouted. She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek and sat on his lap.

"Early," she added as an afterthought.

Everyone (including the Weasley parents and a very red Harry) but Ron and George were already in the kitchen, and they laughed at her. She quickly pulled a chair up next to her boyfriend as Hermione came over to give him a hug.

"Hello, Ginny," he said, smiling.

"Hi, Hermione," he added as she hugged him.

Luckily, she had finished doing this and found her own seat across the table from her two friends by the time her own boyfriend stumbled in.

"'Ello mate," Ron mumbled as he fell into a chair beside Hermione. "'S too early to be awake," he added to no one in particular. "'M going back to bed after breakfast."

Everyone laughed again, in good spirits as they dug into large onion omelets with huge side helpings of bacon and home fries and Mrs. Weasley dished up two more plates for her children, while the various conversations in the room resumed, having been brought to a halt when Ginny made her dramatic entrance.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked Harry as she hungrily eyed the overflowing plate of food her mother was about to set in front of her, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Last night sometime. I wanted to get here as soon as possible, so as soon as I got home from training, I packed and came down. I probably ended up getting here around two," he answered before he took another big bite of his mandatory second helping of breakfast.

"Hello, Harry!" cried George merrily as he came in, awake and fully ready for the day, not even in his pajamas.

"Hey, George," Harry replied. He wasn't sure how to act around George since Fred's death (he'd heard about how he'd been acting) but he decided to just act normal and take whatever happened.

"How's McGonagall as Headmistress?" he asked, turning to Ginny.

"Great," replied Ginny enthusiastically. "So much better than that evil Snape. Not even all the Slytherins were sad to hear about that one. Our new Transfiguration teacher's really annoying, though. She's one of those ones that are young but act all old and bitter. Professor Burnoy, or something. No one can even pronounce it the way she does. German, we think. Then there's the new DADA professor- Mr. Dajon- whose name is French but who is completely American-sounding. I don't even know the Muggle Studies professor's name- you remember I told you that one time I wasn't taking it- but she's supposed to be a real beast."

Harry was in long catch-up conversations like this with one person or another all day long. First, Ginny talking about school. Then, Ron (who never had gone back to bed) talking about training. Then, Hermione talking about her work in the Magical Law Enforcement department. The only way to get something done right is to do it yourself, after all.

Now nothing was missing. Everyone was here, everyone was together, and most of all, everyone was happy.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and George had a good time playing Quidditch- don't ask how to play with four people, because it wasn't pretty- while Hermione was satisfied to watch and try to get some idea of what the heck they were supposed to be doing. The adults were satisfied to sit by the fire and "be boring", according to George. But later, after several hours of being outside in twenty-degree weather and fifteen-mph winds, they were _all_ ready to "be boring".

They all sat around the fire in the sitting room. Harry and Ginny sat together looking at the sparkling Christmas tree, its twinkling lights reflected in their eyes as they smiled at each other and kissed softly. Ron and Hermione were sharing a chair by the fire to get warm. The adults were listening to soft carols coming from the radio. Everyone had smiles on their faces and Christmas in their hearts. They didn't even need to talk.

Everyone had worried about this Christmas. It held so many firsts for them all. First Christmas without Tonks and Lupin. First Christmas that all the kids hadn't arrived on the Hogwarts Express. But most of all, first Christmas without Fred. They'd been warned how hard this would be, especially on the kids- George in particular. But everyone was there for each other. Everyone had friends and family around them that were going through all the same firsts. They could help each other, and it wouldn't be long before they would never have to go through such a new sort of Christmas again.

It was the picture of familial bliss. There was a tall, twinkling Christmas tree, a roaring, popping fire, homemade snacks on the table, mugs full of hot chocolate in everyone's hands, and warmth all around.

Mrs. Weasley decided right then and there to make a toast.

She said that it was a blessing to have all her children and honorary children be able to come home to her for such a long holiday season. Some people only saw their family one day a year, on Christmas. But their Christmas was almost three weeks long. She said that she knew this would be a hard Christmas but she already saw that they were helping each other through it and could do it a thousand times over if they needed to.

With tears in her eyes, she sat back down and everyone made sure that they thanked her sincerely for her willingness to share her feelings with them before they went back to what they had been doing, which was just being happy.

They all moved to the dining room. They were having a little welcome feast for Harry. There were lots of dishes of fresh peas, carrots, asparagus, sprouts, and mushrooms, as well as boiled potatoes, perfectly browned chicken, and cooked-to-perfection filets. It was enough food to feed an army, though there were just barely more than ten people at the table.

The chatter of this morning resumed as they all called across the table for their favorites to be passed, tried to get someone's attention so they could pass the heavy dish they had taken a helping of, and chatted idly with their neighbors.

There were several more toasts made over the course f the night, getting more and more eccentric as more and more wine was brought out. It wasn't until they were all on second helps of dessert- truffle and countless types of pies- that Fleur stood up to make her own.

She toasted family and friends, Christmas, holidays, and all the usual things before she finally got to her point. She announced to the entire table that she was pregnant.

**Surprise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's so late in the day that it's posted. I know it's about half as long as usual. I'm really busy right now and tomorow's chapter will be longer. I absolutely promise!! Enjoy!!**

Several days later, everyone was up and about by seven o'clock and there was an air of mystery all around the house. It was Christmas Eve, and the elves were at work.

The girls had disappeared into Ginny's room just after breakfast. They had taken wrapping paper, tape, and huge bags into the room, and near-constant laughter and giddy comments could be heard the entire time they were in there. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had disappeared into Ron's room, empty-handed and looking like they were in an absolute frenzy. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, had calmly announced that she was going to do some things in her room and that if anyone came in she would personally make sure they got coal for Christmas.

Christmas Eve is even more magical than Christmas. A feeling of anticipation is in the air no matter where you are, or even whether the people there celebrate Christmas.

The air and the atmosphere somehow know it is Christmas, and it is inescapeable. The Burrow was, of course, no exception.

Everyone was behind one closed door or another today, putting the finishing touches on presents that they had to have ready and under the tree by tonight. The huge tree sat waiting in the living room, lit and decorated, but still looking rather forlorn without any presents underneath.

This Christmas would be like no other. Before Voldemort had died, every Christmas had been fearful and rushed- especially last Christmas. Before he had come into power the second time, the children had been much younger. This Christmas, there were only adults here, and it would be much different than back then.

After everyone had finished wrapping (and getting) the presents they would be giving, it was time for caroling. They had decided to do at least one thing the Muggle way, and they were going morning caroling before coming back for a feast, eggnog, and more singing around the brand-new piano.

Most families would be desperately mortified, doing something like this. Most families might even skip it because they were so embarrassed. But this was a family who was not only not ashamed to be seen together, they also actually enjoyed working with Muggles. They could be called blood traitors a million times, but they still wouldn't give up their belief in absolute equality. They went to every house in the village of St. Ottery-on-Catchpole, which the Burrow was located just outside of, and sang five songs for each home's spirited occupants. They all felt good about giving the spirit of the season to others.

"It feels good to give Christmas to people," Mrs. Weasley said as they walked between houses. "There are so many people who give each other presents, enjoy the presents, and think they really know what Christmas is about just because they appreciate and thank people for their gifts. But it is so much nicer when people understand that Christmas isn't about appreciating the material gifts you get. It has nothing at all to do with those. What matters is the gifts of family and love. And, of course, if you truly have them, you can't help appreciating them."

No one answered her, afraid of ruining the moment, but they all moved on with a better understanding of what they were doing and noticing the cold a lot less as they considered Molly's words.

They were pretty tired after several rounds of "Silent Night", "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", and "Winter Wonderland", they stumbled into the house shivering violently and rubbing their hands together as fast as possible. They did their pianoside caroling as fast as possible before sitting down to another steaming feast of gigantic proportions.

They had a good time, but something was missing. Of course everyone was excited, and the magic was still in the air, but there is something about a Christmas with no children that is very sad. However, no one noticed , and they were all in incredibly good spirits throughout the course of the night.

Everyone went to bed with a huge anticipation of the next day. Today had been great. But it had only been Christmas Eve.

Tomorrow would be _Christmas_.


	6. Chapter 6

**I fully intended to post this on Christmas Eve. I really did. But my family holds some sort of record for busiest annual Christmastime schedule ever, and it ... just didn't happen. Seems like a bit of a teaser now that Christmas is behind us, but read and enjoy if possible anyway.**

It was Christmas.

On Christmas morning, everyone was downstairs by seven. The adults sat drinking coffee on the couch and trying not to look too interested, but eventually gave up and began tearing their presents open with the younger family members.

"Awesome!" enthused Ron as he opened his present from Hermione, Keeper's gloves signed by all seven Chudley Cannons.

"Whoa!" he added as Harry came up behind him with a Firebolt, also signed by all of the Chudley Cannons. "You guys are the greatest!"

"We are, aren't we," replied Harry contentedly.

Ron and Hermione laughed. They all opened their presents from each other. Hermione got a necklace from Ron that read "My Sweetheart" (at which point Harry began making very strangled noises and his eyes filled up with tears of mirth as he fought to keep his mouth firmly shut) and "100 New Charms by Harold Humdinger" from Harry. Harry got a nice ornament from Hermione, an intricate glass frame with a picture of his parents inside, and, from Ron, an "Auror Academy - Class of '99" sweatshirt.

They all then had yet another feast for Christmas dinner. They were all secretly thinking of last Christmas. None of the family knew that Harry and Hermione had spent last Christmas in Godric's Hollow, that Ron had spent it, not with them, but at Shell Cottage. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't know that the rest of the family had spent last Christmas going to a church service and praying for the three of them. They had never shared the details of the year apart (with the exception of Harry and Ginny), and had put it behind them as quickly and as firmly as possible.

This Christmas was much nicer than that last year's. Harry was swamped with presents this year, because everyone was just happy he was still alive after the previous year's twists and turns. Though what exactly the trio had been doing was unspecified, it was still horifically clear that they had been doing and seeing things that no one their age should ever have to do or see. He got the usual sweater, candy, and small miscellanious gifts from the Weasleys in addition to the gifts from his two best friends and some housewarming gifts such as candles and a stereo (complete with romantic CDs) from Ginny.

This Christmas was very different from any other, just as last year's had been. It was very odd to have this be a sort of reunion among the kids, not just between the kids and the Weasley parents. Normally, they had been together all year and had been able to see each other every day. This year, they realized just how much they really did take that for granted. Harry and Ron saw each other quite a bit as a result of working in the same Ministry department, but they both missed Hermione terribly (Ron in particular, of course), and even seeing each other was different than when they were in school. There is nothing like boarding school for making real, close friends, and they were having a hard time letting it go.

Christmas was different this year, but one thing would never change.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be best friends forever.

**Short & sweet. I'm sorry, really, I wanted to make long chapters for this story because it's only going to be 7 chapters long ... but ... I donnou. I'm just not having any creative bursts of energy right now, and I hope you'll forgive me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I entirely left the spot where I meant to say what career track Hermione was on blank! Well, I actually read an interview with Jo yesterday that said she now works in Magical Law Enforcement. I have edited the chapter where it should've been, because she mentions it in this one. Enjoy!**

The week after Christmas went by in a flash.

There was so much to say to each other and do together that it seemed there was no time at all for trivial things like eating and sleeping. There were lots of laughs and lots of fond comments during the week, but all too soon it was New Year's Eve. It was time for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go back to work. The Ministry was entirely different now than it had ever been before, and a much better and fairer place, but, of course, one thing that didn't change was that working there required a lot of hard work and dedication. All three of them had to get back to their working lives and their flats many miles away.

"At least we'll all get to see each other more once you're both Aurors," said Hermione hopefully, as she, Harry, and Ron stood on the front lawn and tried to put off leaving. "Law Enforcement works with the Auror Department all the time."

"Yeah," said Ron sadly, still not happy about leaving them all to go back to the vigorous training program. "I sure hope so."

"Cheer up, mate," said Harry, never discouraged. "Don't worry. We'll see them again soon. We become Aurors at that big ceremony tomorrow. They're all coming. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" cried Ron. "That's right. We'll see everyone again tomorrow."

And the three of them laughed and laughed.

"Anyway. We'd all better go home. My mentor wanted to meet before the thing tomorrow," said Harry several minutes later.

"Yeah," agreed Ron and Hermione.

Harry left them to say goodbye while he went to find Ginny and do the same.

Then they all went home for the afternoon. It was good to take getting back to work slowly, decided Harry. It was nice that they didn't have to work tomorrow, and would get to see Ron's family again, but that they had to work a little tonight. Ease their way back into it, in a way.

The next day, they arrived at the ceremony two hours before it was scheduled to begin, as was required of all new Aurors. The ceremony would take place in one of the courtrooms, just to make everything seem more official and important. After meeting with their mentors and being told how to receive the award, Harry and Ron made nervous small talk while they waited in their seats alongside the judge's seat, which would today serve as a podium for the Head of the Auror Department, who would be giving out the awards.

About half an hour before the ceremony, they saw the Weasleys and Hermione file into the courtroom, not first and not last, right on time. As the Weasleys took their seats in the middle of the benches, Hermione smiled and waved jokingly at them. Ron started to wave back, but Harry grabbed his hand, and they saw Hermione laughing across the courtroom.

They sat in mock-dignified but really nervous silence until the Head of the Auror Department stepped up onto the podium. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Can I have your attention, please," he called. "Please be silent at this time."

The quietest of silences fell over the courtroom as he paused to give everyone time to settle. Then he continued.

"Thank you. Today is a very special day for all the young men and women you see sitting here beside me. This is something they have worked at all their lives, something they probably all have been told at one point or another that they couldn't do. But, nevertheless, you see them before you. They did what many have tried to do. They have done what they set out to do. They have become Aurors."

The words had a different meaning for Harry. For him, this moment was about much more than becoming an Auror. It was about there being an Auror Department at all, or even a Ministry. It was about he himself still being alive. It was about defeating Voldemort. The words "something they have worked at all their lives", "something they have probably all been told that they couldn't do", "what many have tried to do", "what they set out to do"- they all seemed so fitting for Harry in particular. They all applied to what his life had been centered around for a very long time now. His quest to defeat Voldemort.

"Today is the most important day of their lives in many, if not all, cases," continued the man. "They are about to take part in an eternal quest to help and save mankind. I know what you're thinking. 'He's being pretty dramatic, isn't he?' But the answer …" he paused. "… is no. I may be using strong words, but they do fit the occasion. This is a hugely important job. I certainly hope that all of the trainees have realized that by now. They're probably a little nervous right now, so they probably don't know that they know that-" the crowd chuckled- "-and are probably panicking right now and considering running out of the room."

Harry noted that Ron was pale and sweating.

"However, there's no reason for that. All of them have been trained in our newly modified program. It takes much less time, but trains these young people so well that it actually lets me sleep better at night than our other program, even though it is so much shorter." He paused again, then turned to look at the trainees. He turned back to the audience. "I trust them," he announced firmly. "I really do. And now, without further ado, I will present the awards to our '97 Aurors!"

**And so the story ends! There you have it, everyone! There will be no more updates. The story is over and I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Want more? I will still be updating a story that I am writing called "Ginny Weasley and the Deathly Hallows"- it's the Deathly Hallows from Ginny's POV. I would like to thank my best friend Sarah for getting me back into writing and all of you for continuing to encourage me just by reading! Thanks guys! **


End file.
